Private Lesson
by S.Hardy
Summary: Lorsque le sens de l'orientation légendaire de Zoro l'ammène à recevoir une leçon bien particulière auprès de ce cher Mihawk. Mihawk/Zoro


Salut tout le monde !

J'avais réalisé il y a quelques temps un fanart sur le pairing Mihawk/Zoro ( pour les intéressés, vous trouverez le lien vers ma page DeviantArt sur mon profil)). L'envie d'écrire sur eux est alors venue et par une nuit d'insomnie, j'eus le loisir de mettre en place cette petit fic qui se trouve ci-dessous.  
Disclam : aucun personnage n'est mien, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages créés par Eiichiro Oda pour réaliser ce qui suit.  
Je préfère prévenir, cette fic contient un lemon, donc âmes sensibles...  
PS : veuillez m'excusez s'il y a des fautes de ci de la, la correction est en cours.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le sens de l'orientation défaillant, ou inexistant, de Zoro n'était plus à prouver.

Plus d'une fois, il avait pu dévoiler à la face du monde et surtout à ses nakamas, à quel point lui et cette capacité étaient étrangers. C'était souvent l'occasion pour Sanji de se moquer de lui, pour Nami de l'engueuler comme un enfant, et pour Luffy de rire un bon coup. Ça le faisait toujours marrer de voir la facilité qu'avait son nakama de se paumer.

Le fait est que Zoro se perdait toujours. Il avait même mit un certain temps avant de faire le trajet vigie – salle de bains sur le Sunny, sans se tromper. Ça lui avait joué des tours plus d'une fois, mais au final cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de vivre sa vie.

C'est donc dans les lieux nouveaux qu'il se perdait. Et ce à chaque fois.

Et aujourd'hui il était servi. Non, il n'était pas sur le Sunny. Il se trouvait sur cette ô charmante île qui portait si bien son nom, Lugubra.

Voilà trois mois maintenant qu'il se trouvait la, entouré de la débile et de ses fantômes qui jouait les infirmières à ses heures perdues, et son maître et à la fois ennemi, Œil de Faucon, Mihawk, Shichibukai de son état.

Oh, il avait quoi faire de ses journées, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Devenir plus fort en deux ans était une bonne occupation. Survivre à l'entraînement intensif du corsaire l'était d'avantage. Supporter Perona et son armée ectoplasmique l'était encore plus. Mais se retrouver dans cet immense demeure, ça, c'était trop lui demander.

Il ne savait pas combien il y avait d'étages, combien de couloirs il fallait traverser, ni combien de pièces l'endroit comportait, et encore moins les passages secrets. Ça lui donnait mal au crâne. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, à force de s'y perdre, il avait pratiquement visité le domaine dans son entièreté.

Aujourd'hui ne délogeait pas à la règle, l'épéiste s'était encore perdu dans les couloirs du château. Il s'était retrouvé dans une cave plutôt glauque et, à force d'observation, s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas la chambre qu'il occupait.

Après avoir traversé le château de long en large, passant trois fois devant Perona qui lui indiquait des mauvaises directions ( selon Zoro ), il tomba face à une nouvelle porte, qu'il n'avait pas vu aujourd'hui, semblait il. Cela faisait trop longtemps selon lui qu'il cherchait sa chambre, en vain.

Alors il se dit que cette fois, c'était peut être la bonne. Peut être. Il ouvrit alors cette porte, espérant _enfin_ trouver sa chambre. Et encore une fois, ce n'était pas la bonne pièce. Oh que non. Pas du tout ! Et cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la décoration pour savoir qu'il s'était trompé. Par ce qu'il s'était trompé en beauté cette fois-ci.

_« Merde. »_

Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation. Non il ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre de Perona. Il lui avait fait le coup un jour et depuis, elle avait eu la bonne idée de mettre un écriteau sur sa porte indiquant que c'était sa chambre. Non il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle des tortures, ni face à un tas de bouteilles de rhum vides. C'était pire.

Zoro se trouvait dans une salle de bains. La pièce en soi était normale. Tout ce qu'il faut pour une salle d'eau classique, abusivement grande comme toutes les pièces ici. Avec un nuage de vapeur dans l'atmosphère. Avec son principal occupant au milieu, à peine sorti du bain.

Mihawk.

Soudainement, Zoro se dit que tous ces jours d'entraînement réunis étaient en fait de la rigolade à coté de ce moment-la.

Il pouvait nettement sentir son espérance de vie se compter en secondes. Si ce n'était pas Mihawk qui le tuait, son propre cœur allait s'en charger. Il lui semblait que cet organe ait oublié comment fonctionner.

La couleur du visage de Zoro fut alors la même que la serviette blanche qui entourait les hanches de son maître. Qui lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cil. Le Shichibukai se contentait de le fixer, attendant que le pirate ne se décide à faire quelque chose.

Puis Zoro retrouva enfin des couleurs, plus rouges que d'ordinaire, réalisant que Mihawk ne portait quasiment rien sur lui. A aucun moment dans son existence, il n'avait reluqué ce type. Jamais. Il ne voyait qu'en lui un ennemi, l'homme à abattre et paradoxalement, celui dont il avait beaucoup à apprendre.

Mais excusez-le si il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à la vue offerte à lui. Le brun était vraiment bien foutu, il faut dire ce qui est. Et le fait que sa peau était encore mouillée, que des gouttes parsemaient son corps de ci de la ne faisaient qu'augmenter l'attrait qu'il lui portait soudainement.

Non il n'était pas gay. Ce n'est pas par ce qu'il avait refusé les avances de Perona – ou plutôt avait fait mine de ne pas les remarquer – qu'il aimait uniquement les hommes. Zoro n'était pas du genre à mettre les gens dans des catégories. Il en était de même pour sa personne. Les choses sont comme ça, point barre.

Alors il trouvait le corps de Mihawk plus qu'excitant, point barre.

Pour le coup ça l'emmerdait un peu qu'il s'agisse de son maître, mais il est des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas. Puis il réalisa que s'il restait plus longtemps ici, son corps allait finir par le trahir, ou bien que l'homme en face de lui ne le tue. Semblait il que le cerveau de Zoro ait décidé de fonctionner enfin.

Il fit un pas en arrière, décrochant enfin son regard du corps pâle de l'épéiste pour reculer vers la porte :

« Désolé, je me suis perdu. »

C'est tout ce qu'il lança pour se justifier. C'était suffisant et Mihawk avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir que le sens de l'orientation était une option que les parents de Zoro n'avaient pas pris à sa conception. Celui-ci fit volte-face pour aller rejoindre la porte et sortir dans le couloir qui lui tendait les bras. Enfin, il aurait aimé.

Par ce qu'il eut juste le temps de voir deux mains refermer la porte, et deux bras l'emprisonner contre celle-ci. Zoro ne put que regarder le bois en face de lui, n'osant bouger le moindre muscle. Finalement, il allait crever ici et maintenant, dans cette salle de bains.

« Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil? »

La voix de Mihawk était étrangement calme malgré ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Le pirate ne su pas quoi répondre, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Lui qui pensait que, soit il allait le laisser partir mais lui en faire subir les conséquences au prochain entraînement, soit qu'il allait le dépecer sur le champ. Mais ça ? Son propre corps était figé, tandis que les bras plus pâles de son maître l'emprisonnaient entre la porte et le corps de Mihawk. C'était quoi cette putain de situation ?

« Ou veux tu en venir? »

Demanda Zoro. Le plus simple encore était de demander au principal concerné ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Je ne te pensais pas de ce bord-la.

- Hein? »

Tout lui sembla très clair lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Mihawk se presser contre le sien. De ce bord-la? Il pouvait causer lui ! Par réflexe de survie, Zoro se retourna pour repousser le Shichibukai comprenant très clairement ou il voulait en venir. Enfin, à moins que ce ne soit une mauvaise blague qu'il lui faisait. Hors Zoro avait eu le loisir de remarquer qu'il était dénué d'humour.

« Hé ! Ça va pas la tête ?

- Ça va très bien, répondit le plus calmement du monde le plus vieux. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai reluqué de haut en bas pendant une bonne minute. »

Oui bon … Zoro fronça les sourcils à ces mots, il marquait un point. Oui il l'avait reluqué de haut en bas, maté sans vergogne. Oui, même s'il n'était pas un grand fan du matage intempestif, il s'était rincé l'œil et pas qu'un peu. Et il ne le regrettait pas même si ça mettait sa vie en danger.

« Et alors? »

Ce fut la chose la plus stupide que le pirate trouva à dire. Il n'avait même pas tenté de nier les faits. Il cru déceler une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de l'homme en face de lui. Puis il se dit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en le voyant se rapprocher de nouveau vers lui. Zoro ne fit même pas un effort pour s'enfuir, alors qu'il aurait eu largement le temps.

Mais maintenant que le corps plus pâle alla retrouver le sien, le pressant contre la porte, il lui semblait être trop tard et impossible pour toute fuite. Les longs doigts du brun passèrent sur la mâchoire du pirate pour lui relever le visage. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Même si Zoro savait que Mihawk était sans pitié, il pu lire dans ces yeux si étranges qu'il ne le forcera pas. Il comprit qu'il lui offrait la une dernière, une toute dernière occasion de le repousser et de s'en aller. Gentlemen avec ça.

Bon. Le corps de Mihawk ne le laissait pas indifférent, et visiblement le Shichibukai avait envie de lui en retour. Ou est le mal à se faire du bien ? Et il était connu que jamais Zoro ne prenait la fuite. Quelle que soit la situation. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses comme ça.

« Il te faut une invitation peut être? »

Lui dit alors le pirate. Un très léger sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres du brun à ces mots.

Soit.

Alors Mihawk pencha son visage vers celui de Zoro et apposa ses lèvres sur celles de son jeune apprenti. Et bien, Zoro ne pensait pas que le plus vieux était capable d'être doux. Et pourtant, ce baiser l'était. Si il ne connaissait pas aussi bien le brun, il aurait dit que sa langue demandait « timidement » l'accès à sa bouche.

Zoro se dit que c'était juste une nouvelle évidence pour lui quand au fait qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer. D'ailleurs, il ne serait sûrement pas resté si il avait eu l'impression que Mihawk allait le forcer, le violer la, contre cette porte.

Le brun passa ses mains sur le corps hâlé du plus jeune, se frayant un chemin entre les vêtements. Tissus qu'il jugea inutile pour la suite des choses. Lui même n'était pas vêtu, pourquoi en serait il autrement pour Zoro? Alors il ouvrit lentement la chemise que portait le pirate, laissant ses mains découvrir le corps du plus jeune, tandis que leurs langues entamaient une nouvelle danse, de plus en plus rythmée, plus rapide.

Un agréable frisson traversa le corps de Zoro en sentant les mains de Mihawk lui caresser la peau sensuellement tout en lui retirant sa chemise, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit discret. Le plus jeune se décida enfin à bouger, et leva les bras pour passer ses mains dans le dos de son maître, qui pour le moment, s'apparentait plus à un futur amant qu'autre chose. Il sentit ensuite que Mihawk l'entraînait ailleurs, le faisait traverser la pièce pour passer une autre porte.

Zoro y jeta tout de même un coup d'œil, n'ayant naturellement aucune idée d'où il pouvait être. Même si la suite des choses était très claire, il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ça :

« Sérieux?

- Un problème Roronoa? »

Un problème? Pas vraiment non. Sauf que Zoro ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité de se faire entraîner dans la chambre de son aîné.

« C'est que je m'en fiche pas mal de me retrouver sur le carrelage ou dans des draps …

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. »

Zoro attendit une suite qui ne vint pas, puisque les lèvres de Mihawk s'étaient de nouveau posées sur les siennes. Bon, si monsieur avait ses préférences … Même si il ne comprenait pas trop. Lors de leurs entraînements, il ne lui faisait pas le moindre cadeau, mais la, il se montrait … doux? Ouais, il ne comprenait pas. Et d'un coté, il s'en foutait, ce n'était qu'un détail de tout de façon. Contre une porte, sur le carrelage ou dans des draps, ça lui était égal.

Ce qui comptait était de satisfaire ce désir.

Bien vite, ses jambes rencontrèrent le bord du lit, et son futur amant l'y allongea, le surplombant.

Le brun glissa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son élève, embrassant la peau hâlée et meurtrie par endroits, cherchant du bout des doigts chaque endroit sensible du corps offert à lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus réceptif le long de cette cicatrice qu'il lui avait lui-même infligée, l'excitation monta soudainement d'un cran chez Zoro, comme chez Mihawk. Alors le brun s'appliqua à rendre le plus jeune complètement fou, embrassant, caressant et léchant cette même cicatrice, laissant ses mains chercher d'autres zones sensibles, pendant que Zoro se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Il cru qu'il allait se blesser lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains de Mihawk commencer à le caresser au travers la couche de vêtements. Entre ses mains et sa bouche, il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Ce que nota le Shichibukai :

« J'ai beau apprécier le silence, dans ces moments-la, je ne suis pas contre un peu de bruit.

- Crève. »

Ce fut la seconde chose la plus débile que Zoro trouva à dire en cette merveilleuse journée. S'il avait ouvert les yeux à ce moment la, il aurait pu voir la lueur de défi dans les yeux dorés de Mihwak.

Ah oui ? Monsieur voulait jouer à ça ? Et bien jouons.

Lentement, Mihwak remonta le long de la cicatrice de Zoro, du bout de la langue, et remonta à l'un de ses mamelons, jouant avec, embrassant, léchant et mordant.

Sa main avait abandonné ses caresses pour rejoindre l'autre main, afin d'ouvrir le pantalon du plus jeune, qui s'obstinait à ne rien laisser paraître. Une fois la ceinture et le pantalon ouvert, Mihawk cessa son petit jeu pour descendre le vêtement très lentement, effleurant les cuisses, puis les jambes du sabreur, lui retirant au passage ses bottes. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement nu, il remonta ses doigts le long du corps de Zoro, s'attardant volontairement sur les endroits plus sensibles.

Puis il se pencha pour aller l'embrasser langoureusement. Semblait-il qu'il y avait un arrière goût de fer dans ce baiser. Un goût de sang. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser le brun. Il s'était donc mordu à ce point ? Oh c'est qu'il était en très bon chemin alors.

Mihawk cessa le baiser pour redescendre au cou du plus jeune avec les lèvres, restant plus longtemps sur les endroits sensibles lors de sa descente, à savoir cette même cicatrice. Enfin il descendit sous le nombril, vers la virilité du plus jeune, parfaitement éveillée. Il lui sembla alors que Zoro avait eu du mal à retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il commença à la lécher, d'une lenteur abominable.

Il s'amusa d'ailleurs à continuer ainsi, faisant se durcir davantage Zoro. Mihawk remarquait bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne rien dire, à ne pas lui faire savoir combien il aimait ça. Et sûrement qu'il désirait qu'il y aille pour de bon. Ce qu'il fit au bout de ce qui semblait être une éternité pour Zoro.

Et la réaction de ce dernier ne déplut pas à son maître.

Puisque lorsqu'il le prit enfin en bouche, Zoro laissa échapper un soupire de plaisir, pendant que son corps se réchauffait encore. Il cru devenir complètement dingue lorsque les vas et viens s'intensifièrent, lorsqu'il sentait la langue de Mihawk sur son membre.

Zoro devait même se maîtriser pour ne pas bouger ses hanches afin d'intensifier la chose, si c'était possible. C'était sûrement l'une des meilleurs fellations de sa vie. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements, qui maintenant réussissaient à briser la barrière de ses lèvres. Ce qui encouragea Mihawk dans sa tâche et qui redoubla ainsi d'ardeur. De voir le corps hâlé se cambrer sous ses bons soins, et d'entendre les gémissement étouffés du sabreur était vraiment très, très excitant.

Cela dit, à un moment, Zoro dû parler :

« Mihawk … je vais ... »

Ledit Mihawk compris parfaitement le message. Raison pour laquelle il continua ce qu'il faisait, rendant cette fois Zoro complètement fou. Celui-ci ne pu retenir un long râle lorsqu'il jouit dans sa bouche.

Les jambes tremblantes, il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux pour voir Mihawk se débarrasser de sa serviette, lui laissant le loisir d'un nouveau matage intégral. Enfin, dans l'état ou il était, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Il était juste sûr de le voir s'allonger de nouveau sur lui. Par contre, il comprit parfaitement le message en le voyant esquisser un geste pour ramener ses doigts à la bouche du sabreur.

Ainsi, Zoro prit le poignet du brun pour aller lécher un à un les doigts fins de son maître. Ce qui surprit un peu le plus âgé.

Même si il savait que Zoro était pour aller jusqu'au bout, ce depuis le début, le voir prendre ainsi les devants était plaisant. Ce qui l'était encore plus, ce fut de voir le regard encore voilé de plaisir du plus jeune. Ou peut être, était-ce la manière qu'il avait de lui lécher les doigts. Ou le fait que le corps allongé sous lui était anormalement brûlant, tremblant d'excitation. Ou tout ça à la fois.

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'ils étaient assez humidifiés, Mihawk retira doucement ses doigts de la bouche de Zoro. Il descendit sa main entre les cuisses de celui-ci, lui remontant au passage les jambes. Puis il fit pénétrer un premier doigt en lui, guettant au passage les réactions de Zoro. Pas de douleur apparente. De tout de façon, n'importe laquelle des blessures sur son corps devait être plus douloureuse que ce qui allait suivre. Alors il ajouta ensuite un deuxième doigt.

Cette fois-ci il le vit grimacer légèrement :

« Est ce que ça va? Lui demanda Mihawk.

- Ouais. Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment agréable. »

Loin de la. Ce le fut encore moins lorsqu'il sentit les doigts bouger en lui. Non, ce n'était pas douloureux, mais désagréable comme pas possible. Autant il avait aimé ce qui avait précédé, autant ça, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Pourtant Mihawk faisait son possible pour rendre la chose moins désagréable.

Il avait recommencer à l'embrasser, à le caresser de son autre main libre, pour faire oublier les désagréments subis plus bas. Il continua à le préparer tout en cherchant un point bien précis, difficile à trouver, mais une fois déniché, le corsaire savait que soudainement, les choses seront bien plus agréables pour son apprenti. Il sentit soudainement le corps entier de Zoro réagir pendant qu'une exclamation de surprise mourut dans sa gorge. Semblerait-il qu'il l'avait finalement trouvé.

Alors, il y retourna, et effectivement, il l'avait bien trouvé.

Zoro lui, ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui se passait. Enfin, si, bien entendu, mais le plaisir soudain lui avait fait complètement oublier qu'il avait en lui les doigts de Mihawk, rejoints par un troisième, finissant de le préparer.

Au bout d'un moment, Mihawk jugea qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

C'est qu'à force de voir Zoro se tordre de plaisir, il commençait à ne plus pouvoir attendre. Alors il retira ses doigts, et alla se placer entre les jambes de Zoro, lui soulevant légèrement le bassin. Celui-ci préféra respirer à fond lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Mihawk entrer en lui, très lentement, mais intégralement.

Si ce qui avait précédé n'était pas agréable, ça c'était douloureux. Moins que toutes les autres blessures qu'il lui infligeait et qu'il lui infligera par la suite, mais douloureux quand même. Après, il se dit que ça aurait pu être pire. Il ne s'attendait pas en acceptant de coucher avec lui, que Mihawk soit si prévenant. Il fut même franchement étonné en le sentant ne plus bouger, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, et sentit les lèvres du brun sur son torse.

Maintenant il en était sûr, au lit, Mihawk n'était pas une brute.

Peu après, Zoro bougea légèrement le bassin pour signaler à Mihawk qu'il s'était, à peu près habitué. Il n'allait quand même pas le faire patienter pendant toute la nuit.

Il grimaça cependant lorsqu'il sentit son membre bouger en lui. Quelle sensation étrange …

Il détacha son regard du plafond pour aller croiser celui de Mihawk.

Brûlant de désir. A un point qu'il en aurait rougit.

Mais il était Mihawk, il était Zoro. Donc non.

Il se contenta de soupirer lorsqu'il sentit ses mouvements accélérer très légèrement. Quelques vas et viens plus tard par contre, pris au dépourvu, Zoro ne pu retenir un cri de plaisir lorsque Mihawk frappa en plein sa prostate. Soudainement, il se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'il venait de crier, par ce que le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment en valait la peine.

Surtout lorsque Mihawk recommença son geste, encouragé par une telle réaction.

Alors Zoro cria une nouvelle fois.

Et Mihawk recommença plus fort cette fois-ci. Zoro tenta cependant de retenir ses cris par la suite lorsque son amant continua ses mouvements en lui, accélérant la cadence.

Le pirate sentit son corps se cambrer sous les coups de reins furieux du corsaire, complètement guidé par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait en ce moment. Il écarta docilement les cuisses lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Mihawk l'y inviter, nouant ses jambes autour de lui. Les coups de reins qui suivirent furent tout simplement divin, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Mihawk redoubla d'ardeur, tout en recommençant à caresser le membre à nouveau durci du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait finalement abandonné toute tentative quand à retenir ses cris. Tant pis si c'était son maître qui le faisait grimper aux rideaux, le plaisir qu'il lui donnait était totalement indécent, sentant l'orgasme approcher à grands pas.

Zoro s'agrippa alors fortement aux draps tandis que Mihawk sortait et venait en lui encore plus brutalement, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup, faisant crier de plaisir le pirate.

Et chaque cri excitait encore plus le corsaire qui recommençait alors ses gestes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se retenir ni l'un ni l'autre.

Zoro vint le premier entre eux suite à un coup de reins particulièrement fort, criant son plaisir sans retenue. La crispation du corps entier du plus jeune eurent raison de son amant. Mihawk le suivit alors dans un long râle, se déversant en lui, et se laissa s'allonger sur lui.

Les deux amants tentèrent alors de reprendre leur souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. La tête dans le creux de son cou, Mihawk pouvait sentir les pulsations du cœur de son élève. Il remarqua qu'il retrouva un rythme plus calme, plus rapidement que lui-même. C'était sûrement dû à ces séances de méditations.

Peut importe, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir bouger. Ou ne pouvait.

Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, Mihawk prit tout de même la parole, se rappelant de quelque chose :

« Je vais devoir trouver une punition adéquate pour te punir de m'avoir surpris dans la salle de bains. »

Bah voyons.

* * *

A la prochaine !


End file.
